


A Simmer and A Burn

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: SHEITH HELL [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Libraries, M/M, Pre-Series, oblivious!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Shiro studied (lips twisted into a small frown, eyebrows furrowed under a fringe he constantly had to brush away, pen twirling absentmindedly in one hand) shouldn’t be as nearly attractive as it was, but at this point, Keith wasn’t even surprised.</p><p>(or: in which keith doesn't get it, and then he does)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simmer and A Burn

**Author's Note:**

> yo! **some notes about this long-drabble:**  
>  \- this was written for #8 on my 30-day drabble challenge; the prompt was 'companion'  
> \- the title is from sara bareilles' song 'gonna get over you' (even tho this drabble has nothing to do with getting over anyone lol)  
> \- there's actually more? yep, there's actually more but trust me when i say that the half i cut off was all frou-frou and like disgustingly self-indulgent lmaooo
> 
>  **warning(s):** none except that it's un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine sigh
> 
> and with that said, please enjoy~

—X—

 

 

“Hey,” came an all too familiar voice, “I thought you might’ve wanted some company.”

Keith suppressed the urge to sigh before he looked up, taking in the man standing on the other side of his claimed library table with his one good eye. Even with his vision impaired from the fight, ‘Shirogane Takashi’ or ‘Shiro’ as he had introduced himself, still looked unfairly attractive with his stupid fringe and his stupid pretty eyes and his stupid smile and—

“Do what you want,” Keith mumbled, forcing himself to look down at his notes again.

“Thanks,” Shiro said, the warmth in his voice unmistakable.

Keith didn’t know what he expected from the other man, questions maybe? Perhaps a too-casual comment about how he shouldn’t fight if he wanted to keep his position in the Garrison. Keith didn’t know, but after ten minutes of nothing but the sound of a pen scribbling across paper and pages of books being turned, he allowed himself to carefully look up again.

The way Shiro studied (lips twisted into a small frown, eyebrows furrowed under a fringe he constantly had to brush away, pen twirling absentmindedly in one hand) shouldn’t be as nearly attractive as it was, but at this point, Keith wasn’t even surprised. When he had first met Shiro, he had thought that someone who was so… _much_ , couldn’t— _shouldn’t_ be trusted. Shiro was too nice, too good, too perfect, and even though Keith wasn’t a lowly barge pilot without any skills or awards under his belt, it still felt wrong somehow. There were other people who would definitely be more worthy of this– whatever, that Shiro kept doing to him. Keith didn’t need a sympathetic caretaker and Shiro didn’t need a friend who didn’t know how to keep out of trouble for more than a week or two.

“Problem?” Shiro asked while he made a quick note of something in his textbook.

“Yeah,” Keith said, jutting out his jaw, “I don’t need a babysitter.”

The rapidly moving pen stopped and Shiro looked up again, charcoal brown eyes sharp with something Keith had never seen on the other man before. “Babysitter?” He questioned, sounding as calm as a damn zen garden.

“That’s right,” Keith affirmed, “I don’t need you to always hover around me because of whatever misguided intentions or hero complex you have. And I certainly don’t need your sympathy.”

Shiro was quiet for a second too long, then he carefully placed his pen down and sat back. “You never stopped to think that maybe I wanted to be here?” He asked after a second, tilting his head curiously to the side in a move that made him resemble a big, interested wolf.

“Nope,” Keith said, stubbornly crossing his arms.

Shiro smiled a small, humorless smile. “I’m not completely selfless, Keith,” he said, the words sounding more like a threat than a confession.

“And yet, here you are,” Keith threw out, eyebrows furrowing.

Shiro’s smile grew, “Here I am,” and before Keith could say anything more, he was picking up his pen again and settling down to read whatever it was that he had to read.

It felt strangely like a dismissal and, for the longest minute, all Keith could do was sit there and wonder why his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

.

Two weeks later found Keith cornered into a bookcase in the same library with Shiro’s arm wrapped around his waist and Shiro’s lips pressed against his own.

 _Oh,_ Keith had thought before he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

 

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews will be paid back in my happy tearss :'D thank you for reading!
> 
> come say hi (or yknow hear me rant about hcs and scream with me abt voltron) on [Tumblr](http://hoshiwrites.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)!
> 
> until next time~


End file.
